


扔枚硬幣吧

by rosebison



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 喬吉馬卡諾告白的技巧和他槍法一樣糟。





	

當林肯脫下背心的時候，喬吉有點傻眼。

「哇喔！軍隊到底是餵了你吃什麼？這真是……。」喬吉讚嘆著友人完美的倒三角身材與肌肉，忍不住吹了聲口哨。雖然對方從前體格就很好，但自軍隊回來後更是厚實了好多倍。

「你知道，很難找到飯煮得比山米那兒還難吃的地方了。」林肯苦笑，一面扣上了領口的第一顆扣子，還沒收起的三角形空檔落下了手指深褐色的影子。

青年曖昧地噢了一聲，目光近乎無禮的停留在眼前肉色的深溝中。

「…我打賭你能只用一隻手殺死我。」

作為一名馬卡諾，一出生就是黑幫家族的預定接班人，喬吉少有幹髒活累活的時刻，自然也練不出那般精實的身材。

「哈，我又不是條子。」收攏幾乎要爆開鈕扣的胸肌扣上最後一枚衣扣，褐膚青年將制服上衣扎進同樣合身的西裝褲內，小心檢查服裝是否漏出馬腳。

「…別說垃圾話，我們要趕緊搞定這票才行，聯儲署可不會營業到半夜。」

 

這是新波爾多狂歡節的夜晚，杳無人煙的沼澤區。全市的警察都為了傾巢而出的醉漢與色鬼忙得焦頭爛額，正是一年當中巡邏警力的最低點。  
…非常適合像他們這樣的男人幹些見不得光的勾當。

以聯儲署金庫裡的大量現金為目標，馬卡諾家族聯合了手下三個特別有個性的從屬組織，執行一樁針對國幣汰換漏洞的搶劫計畫。負責機具操作的丹尼與艾利斯已經先行藉著下水道到達金庫下方開挖，至於擅長作戰的林肯與掌握著地形資訊的喬吉則假扮成警衛負責開啟金庫。

被史克拉提買通的聯儲警衛早早開著官方的運鈔車等待在廢棄小倉庫，當那個利慾薰心的中年男人被褐膚青年一拐子打暈之前，恐怕都還做著在這場搶劫中分一杯羹的美夢吧。

 

「嘿喬吉，你還好嗎？」

「啊？喔…我再整理一下傢伙。」驚覺自己浪費在觀賞同夥換衣服的時間太長了，黑幫少爺趕緊低頭調整自己腰間的皮帶與槍套。

「…你的領帶。」  
「嗯？」

注意到對方不甚平整的領口，林肯伸手拉過喬吉的肩膀，低頭替同伴重新打上。

高了夥伴整整一個頭的多明尼加青年耐心的壓平對方衣領下那塊作工粗糙的黑色布條，柔和的目光低垂著，與方才刑求警衛時的兇狠模樣簡直判若兩人。

「…謝啦。」

頭頂的吊燈映出兩人幾乎重合在一起的影子，喬吉非常喜歡被對方巨大身影所包圍住的感覺，睽違了四年的體溫氣息，令人感覺安穩而平靜。

「喂，林肯。」

「嗯？」

「……我真的覺得你應該接管谷區。」

突兀地，話題又回到關於林肯應該代替自家幫派首領山米成為谷區老大的地方。

「我想自己已經表達得很清楚了，我不想、也不會去取代山米。」林肯放開夥伴已經整理好的領帶，退開一步。「喬吉，要不是馬卡諾先生是你父親，我絕對會揍扁所有意圖不利於山米的人。」

「……。」梳著時髦鬢角的男孩緊繃著下巴，彷彿在努力不要讓粗話脫口而出。

彎腰撿起兩人散落一地的衣物裝備，林肯轉移話題。

「我把換下來的衣服放後車廂可以吧？」

「你知道嗎？那天在鄉村俱樂部，我家老頭對你評價很高的。」可惜向來我行我素的黑幫少爺並沒有領情，拗直地繼續說著。「艾利斯是個好傢伙，可他不是當首領的料，但你不一樣，你是能幹一番大事的人…我一直都這麼覺得。」

「喂…我聽出來了，果然是你把我推薦給馬卡諾先生的？」林肯不悅地皺起眉頭，但似乎並沒有太過驚訝。

「你知道有多少人想見我家那老頭一面都沒機會嗎？那可是出人頭地的絕佳時機。」

「…出人頭地對不同人有不同的意義。」愣了半秒，退伍軍人決定現在還是別提自己計畫前往加州的事。

「我總有一天會掌控新波爾多…從我老爸那裡。」喬吉奇怪地抽動嘴角，這是他忍耐到了極限的訊號。

「我可以幫助你統治谷區，維持山米的管理風格…你的同胞可以在那邊過上平靜的日子，要繳上來的錢絕對不會為難，你有我的保證。」

「喬吉，真的謝謝你…但是山米還行的，他也一直都很配合馬卡諾先生。」林肯實在說不出口自己這趟回來新波爾多原本只是想和朋友們道別，捲入這次搶案只能說是各種不幸的巧合。今夜過後，自己就要前往新天地展開全新的生活，刀口舔血的黑幫人生不是他所嚮往的未來。

 

這是最後的機會了，胸腔裡某塊跳動的肉塊在痛苦地尖叫。

「你討厭和我作伴嗎？我們都認識這麼久了…。」喬吉的聲音越來越低，到最後已經像在哀求。

林肯從來沒有懷疑過喬吉的友誼，頂著家族對谷區出身黑人的他的不以為然，他們的友情持續了這麼多年，與艾利斯、丹尼他們一起度過的年少青春，這些美好的時光不可能作假⋯⋯然而，在經歷了遙遠東方的那場戰役後，林肯更加確定了，自己的人生並不能在這個小小的谷區完結。

「你還當我是朋友的話，這件事就到此為止…我去燒東西。」

「……。」

知道再談下去對方的決定也不會改變，喬吉默默注視友人轉身提起汽油桶，又一次握緊懷中標示著鈔票製版的地圖。

父親薩爾馬卡諾的警告又在耳邊響起：『既然無法擁有，那就不要讓他有機會與你為敵。』

「這該死的白痴⋯⋯。」

胸中的混沌找不到出口，義大利青年原本懸在喉頭的某種東西逐漸變冷，緩緩下墜。

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

稍早，馬卡諾宅邸。

 

「相信我老頭，我說林肯他可以。」年輕的馬卡諾繼承人不耐地玩著手中做工精緻的手工打火機，實在不想再和年齡越大越囉嗦多疑的自家老爹繼續糾纏。

就算林肯他不願意當谷區老大又怎樣？這可是他好哥兒們，沒甚麼值得擔心的。

「你也看到他那身哥吉拉似的肌肉了吧？綠扁帽呢！我敢打賭你手下那群廢柴打手十個都沒他一個能打。」喬吉一屁股跳上父親正對面的皮椅，開始踮著腳尖轉椅子。

在他看來這個搶劫計畫真是好玩極了，越是準備越是感覺印鈔版肯定會手到擒來，完全不理解父親薩爾又把他叫來談話的必要性。

「總之，鈔票製版的事情沒問題，反倒是你能不能找到有印假鈔經驗的師傅才是關鍵吧？」

「喬吉，這不是遊戲，這是真正他媽的『生意』！薩爾瑪卡諾頭痛不已的按著自己太陽穴，最後還是捨不得對自己寶貝兒子發火。「怪我自己讓你隨心所欲慣了…聽好，小鬼頭，並非所有東西都可以當作玩具。」

「什麼意思？我也是很投入這次計畫的！」又是那種指責不成器孩子的態度，自尊心被刺痛了的馬卡諾少爺完全沉不住氣了。

「不是投入不投入的問題，是你的態度。」

「老爸，我做錯了什麼事你可以直接糾正我、懲罰我也沒問題…所謂的態度到底指的是哪件事？」覺得自己完全不被信任，喬吉也急起來了。「你不講我永遠也改不了的！」

白髮蒼蒼的父親愣了半秒，接著垂下眼簾，沒有正視兒子咄咄逼人的眼神。

「…喬吉。」老馬卡諾的語氣沒有半點訓斥的意味，平和得彷彿只是建議家裡的浪子應該找個好姑娘成家結婚。「很多東西並不是想要就能屬於你…這與金錢或權利無關，有些人是你永遠無法掌控的。」

對喬吉來說，世上沒什麼比來自父親的關懷更讓他感覺不妙了，他只能收緊下巴繃著臉準備迎接預期中的衝擊。

「…那個林肯.克雷就屬於這類人。」薩爾馬卡諾提高聲量，宣告這是來自家主不容拒絕的命令。

「如果他不願意成為馬卡諾的一部分，那就不能留下他。」

 

喬吉感覺自己從指尖開始發冷。

 

「為了我以及我們的家族，你必須去做。」

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

當喬吉踏入山米的酒吧時，慶功宴已經開始了。

 

雖然中間多了不少插曲，這場盛大的搶劫終究是大功告成。  
以疊得像三座小山似的錢堆為背景，浸盈於歡喜中的男人們一人手上一杯酒，私釀的玉米威士忌在空氣中揮發，聞起來劣質卻溫暖。

假惺惺地與眾人寒暄，薩爾馬卡諾以收錢為名義帶著殺手登堂入室，愚蠢的羅賓森家族竟然毫無戒心的就答應了。

喉間痛苦的收緊，無法呼吸。  
馬卡諾的『不能留下』，等同於『除去』。

一切按照計畫進行，箭已在弦上。故作親暱地擁抱那名衰老又懦弱的現任谷區首領，老馬卡諾的目光投來催促的訊號：快動手。

 

好友們圍繞在身邊，義大利青年伸手探入腰間槍套，掌心所碰觸到的是比死還要冰冷的金屬槍身。

「哈，林肯，你真是我見過最厲害的狠角色了。」喬吉舉杯致意，十指冰涼。

褐膚青年露出靦腆的微笑，溫柔的深色眼珠望向遠方地面，折射著室內同樣溫暖的光線。

麻痺的身體繼續移動著，靈魂卻已經墜落在地。

「…但你那時候不該拒絕的。」

 

舉槍瞄準，槍口劃過好友驚愕的眉心，最終微妙地偏向了右側的眉骨。  
恍惚中似乎讀到了褐膚青年無聲的唇語，太過震驚的他只能呼喚著友人的名字，雙眼圓睜。

『喬吉？』

死去？抑或生存？那個人的生命竟然就維繫在自己指節的數條肌肉上。  
——那就交給神決定吧，由命運投擲的硬幣將會揭示出正反當中的一面，不再有任何的曖昧不清。

 

扣下板機，不知是那個男人飛濺的鮮血還是左輪的後座力，年輕的馬卡諾再也看不見任何東西。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 一些滿喜歡的細緻設定：  
> 最後面對喬吉的時候，他只會一個勁罵主角是白痴和笨（竟然沒有那個N開頭的詞），戰場地圖中還希望玩家不要過來。  
> 此外，林肯竟然能毫不遲疑的從喬吉背心暗袋搜鑰匙...。


End file.
